Lost
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, 13 tahun, tersesat ketika sedang mencari kayu bakar. Setelah lelah berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Matsuda Junpei, yang tingkahnya sedikit aneh. / "Harusnya kau tidak jauh-jauh dari temanmu. Hutan ini aneh, belum pernah ada orang tersesat yang bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan bernapas." / AU, horror yang tak kentara


Suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak sepatu terdegar seiring dengan langkah sepasang kaki yang menyusuri barisan pepohonan rapat. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi, namun Shinichi belum menemukan lapangan luas tempat ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya membangun tenda siang tadi.

Sebenarnya Kudo Shinichi itu cerdas–bocah 13 tahun dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan arah hanya dengan memperhatikan tanda-tanda di sekitarnya, harusnya begitu. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa ia hanya berputar-putar di tempatnya, sampai saat ini.

"Ugh," anak itu menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu batang pohon yang kelihatan kokoh. Lelah ditambah lapar dan haus mendera lantaran sejak tadi berjalan namun tak kunjung tiba di tempat teman-temannya berkemah.

Iris birunya menatap langit yang sebentar lagu berganti shift. Shinichi mendengus kecil. "Gawat ..."

Suara langkah kaki di atas dedaunan kering tiba-tiba terdengar. Shinichi sontak menoleh, tatapannya berubah waspada kala sadar kalau semua itu justru mendekat ke arahnya.

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

"Oh, ada orang rupanya."

**~o~**

**Lost**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Request (yang udah dari kapan hari :"u) from AoiSaki29 on Wattpad**

**[little note: AU, child!Shinichi, some OOC for Matsuda?]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Hoo ... jadi kau tersesat?"

Shinichi mengangguk seraya meneguk kuat-kuat botol air yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang barusan keluar dari celah-celah pepohonan itu. Sementara orang itu–seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 24 tahun dengan gaya urakan khas preman pasar pagi, sayangnya masih ganteng–membungkuk di hadapan Shinichi yang masih bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Kau merasa berputar-putar, padahal sudah berjalan lama, kan?" lagi, pemuda itu bertanya, dan Shinichi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Si pemuda mangut-mangut. "Sudah kuduga."

"Huh?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahi. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa curiga pada orang yang barusan ia temui ini. Namun, melihat ekspresi orang itu yang tampak benar-benar ingin membantu, anak itu menghela napas. "Kudo Shinichi."

"Matsuda Jinpei," pemuda itu berdiri. "Ayo."

Mengerti apa maksud dari gestur pemuda itu, Shinichi ikut berdiri. Perlahan, keduanya melangkah, kembali menembus pepohonan hutan yang semakin gelap.

~o~

Langit telah sepenuhnya berganti shift menjadi malam bertabur bintang. Shinichi masih berjalan mengikuti langkah Matsuda yang ada di depannya, sesekali menoleh ke kanan-kiri karena takut kalau-kalau mereka juga berputar-putar seperti dirinya tadi siang.

"Tenang saja, ini jalan yang benar, kok," ucapan Matsuda yang seolah membaca pikiran itu membuat Shinichi berjengit untuk sesaat.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tersesat begini?" Matsuda memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian Shinichi dengan pertanyaan lain. Pemuda itu diam setelahnya, menanti jawaban dari bocah yang ia tanyai.

Shinichi mendengus. "Disuruh cari kayu bakar," ujarnya. "Awalnya kami bertiga, namun tahu-tahu saja aku sudah sendirian."

Entah Shinichi harus menyalahkan Hattori Heiji dan Furuya Rei karena tidak memanggil saat akan kembali, atau dirinya sendiri karena terlalu fokus mencari ranting. Shinichi tidak tahu, namun tak masalah. Lagipula itu tidak penting juga sekarang.

"Harusnya kau tidak jauh-jauh dari temanmu," Matsuda mengembuskan napas. "Hutan ini aneh, belum pernah ada orang tersesat yang bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan bernapas."

Shinichi tampak tidak tertarik mendengar ucapan Matsuda. Ketimbang ucapan Matsuda yang terasa tidak masuk di akal, Shinichi lebih memilih untuk menghafal jalan yang ia susuri–mana tahu nanti ia tersesat lagi, setidaknya nanti dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke perkemahan lebih mudah.

Ah ... omong-omong soal perkemahan, Shinichi jadi teringat teman-teman sekelasnya yang herada di sana. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukans sekarang, ya? Apa mereka sedang membuat api unggun dengan kayu bakar yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh yang lainnya? Apa mereka sadar kalau Shinichi lenyap? Apa mereka sedang mencari Shinichi sekarang?

Ha, entahlah.

"Aku berkata hutan ini aneh bukan tanpa alasan," Matsuda tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Tangannya menghalau langkah Shinichi yang otomatis ikut terhenti.

Shinichi menoleh. "Apa yang–"

"Kawasan yang akan kita lewati setelah ini bukanlah kawasan yang aman," ujar Matsuda pelan. "Pokoknya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Jika kau lihat atau dengar sesuatu yang aneh, abaikan saja."

Alis Shinichi naik satu. "Hah?"

"Ikuti saja," Matsuda lanjut berjalan. Shinichi langsung mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Ada sebuah suara aneh tertangkap di telinga Shinichi kala ia mengikuti Matsuda. Seperti langkah kaki yang diseret berat melewati dedaunan kering, yang asalnya tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

~o~

"Matsuda-_san_, boleh bertanya?"

Matsuda melirik. "Ya?"

"Yang kau maksud dengan _sesuatu yang aneh _itu ... apa?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Matsuda bungkam untuk sesaat. Tak lama, ia mendengus geli. "Aku kira kau bocah skeptis yang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Aku bosan–jangan salah sangka," bocah berusia 13 tahun itu hanya membalas ketus.

Matsuda lagi-lagi mendengus geli. Tanpa memperlambat langkah, ia mulai mengambil napas. "Kau percaya dengan apa yang mereka sebut hantu?" pemuda itu bertanya balik.

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Dari jawabanmu, aku rasa kau tidak percaya," Matsuda menyimpulkan. "Tapi biar kujelaskan, sekedar informasi saja."

Berikutnya Shinichi bungkam, menunggu Matsuda menjelaskan.

Matsuda kembali mengambil napas. "Entah dari mana asalnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Namun, setiap ada orang yang tersesat sendirian di hutan inu, mereka tak kan pernah bisa kembali hidup-hidup. Ada _sesuatu _yang membuat mereka berputar-putar di hutan sampai benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, pada malam hari–seperti sekarang ini–_sesuatu _itu akan menampakkan wajahnya dan kabarnya, itulah yang terakhir kali dilihat oleh orang itu sebelum mati."

"Heh?" giliran Shinichi yang mendengus geli. "Dari mana Matsuda-_san_ tahu?"

"Pengalaman, hehe," Matsuda hanya tertawa. Shinichi memandang pemuda di depannya itu dengan tatapan aneh, lantaran ucapannya yang terasa aneh pula.

~o~

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

Shinichi melirik. Langkahnya sesaat terhenti, kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Oi, Kudo–"

"Matsuda-_san_, kau ... dengar suara itu?"

Matsuda mengerjap. "Suara?"

"... L-lupakan saja ..." anak itu menggeleng kaku. Kakinya lanjut berjalan mengikuti Matsuda yang sudah beberapa langkah lebih jauh di depannya.

Bukan sekali dua kali Shinichi mendengar suara aneh itu. Suara mirip kaki yang terseok-seok di atas daun kering, asalnya dari belakang meski terkesan jauh. Anak itu tidak tahu apa yang didengarny ini hanya halusinasi semata karena lelah atau benar-benar nyata. Kepalanya menyakini ini adalah halusinasi, sekalipun instingnya berkat ini bukan ilusi belaka.

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

Suara itu lagi. Oke, kali ini Shinichi memang tidak salah dengar, kan?

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

"Matsuda-_san_, apa kau–" ucapan Shinichi terputus oleh Matsuda yang tiba-tiba melirik sembari menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir–isyarat agar Shinichi diam.

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

Suaranya makin dekat. Shinichi mengernyit bingung, sementara Matsuda entah berdecak kesal.

"Sial," secara tiba-tiba Matsuda mengamit lengan anak di sampingnya. Iris hitamnya melirik Shinichi tajam. "Dengar, kita jalan lebih cepat kali ini! Ikuti saja aku dan jangan lihat ke belakang!"

"E-eh?!" Shinichi jelas terkejut, karena tangannya ditarik dan langkah Matsuda mendadak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau anak itu harus mengikuti tempo langkah si pemuda. Samar-samar, telinganya dapat mendengar suara seretan kaki–suara yang tadi, dan kali ini temponya lebih laju ketimbang awal.

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

_Srak!_

Tempo suara di belakang mereka makin meningkat seiring dengan langkah Matsuda yang makin laju. Shinichi kewalahan mengikutinya, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pada saat yang sama tubuhnya ikut merasa merinding karena hal yang tidak jelas.

Perasaan seperti ... diburu? Entah, Shinichi belum pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Ada apa sebenarnya di belakang mereka, hingga Shinichi merasakan hal seaneh ini?

"Matsuda-_san_ ..." panggilannya tidak digubris oleh Matsuda yang masih fokus pada jalur di depan. Shinichi meringis kecil, pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengintip sedikit guna mengetahui apa yang _mengejar _mereka. Pelan-pelan, kepalanya menoleh sedikit, diikuti bola matanya yang merotasi ke arah belakang.

_Deg!_

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat, kan?!" cengkraman dari tangan Matsuda yang terasa dingin menyentaknya. Shinichi terkesiap dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari bahwa Matsuda berbelok tajam. Keduanya berbelok ke arah pepohonan yang nampak rapat, menghindar dari sosok yang mengejar mereka itu.

Shinichi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan sosok yang barusan ia lihat–terlalu menyeramkan, apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa apa yang membuat suara terseret itu bukanlah kaki, melainkan kepala pucat setengah membusuk. Satu hal yang bisa Shinichi yakini sekarang, ialah apa yang ia lihat barusan bukanlah ilusi. Ini nyata–benar-benar sebuah kebenaran yang sebelumnya tak pernah Shinichi percayai.

Suara benda terseret di belakang mereka perlahan-lahan mulai memudar, sebelum akhirnya hilang seutuhnya. Matsuda menyadarinya, dan pelan-pela mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tak lama, pemuda itu menghela napas lega.

Shinichi ikut berhenti. Anak itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sebentar, kemudian ikut menoleh.

Sudah hilang. Sosok menyeramkan yang tadinya mengejar mereka itu sudah tidak ada di belakang sana.

"Itulah _sesuatu_ yang para penduduk sekitar maksud," ujar Matsuda tiba-tiba. Shinichi menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Kau percaya sekarang, bukan?"

Shinichi meringis. Patah-patah, ia mengangguk.

Matsuda tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala si bocah. "Kau orang pertama yang selamat, aku rasa," ujarnya. "Selamat. Aku senang sekali."

Dahi Shinichi mengernyit. "Maksudnya–"

"KUDOOOO!"

"OOOI, KUDO!"

"KUDO, KAU DI MANA?!"

Shinichi langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ada siluet beberapa anak seusianya yang memegang senter tampai berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Matsuda berdiri sekarang, sedang mencari seraya memanggil. Matsuda mendengus kecil.

"Teman-temanmu?" ia bertanya.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku rasa begitu ..."

"Kalau begitu temui mereka," Matsuda menepuk punggung Shinichi.

Sekali lagi Shinichi mengangguk. Anak itu maju, lantas berlari menuju teman-temannya.

"Oiii!"

"KUDO?!" Heiji yang pertama kali melihat langsung menyerbu. Beberapa anak lain yang tergabung dalam pencarian sontak ikut mendekat.

"Astaga, kau di sini ternyata!" Kuroba Kaito, salah satu teman sekelasnya, berseru dengan nada khawatir. "Kau ke mana saja, hah?! Bikin panik saja!"

"A-aku tersesat ..." Shinichi _sweatdrop_. "Lagian kau juga," tatapannya tertuju pada Heiji, "dan Furuya–di mana dia?–kenapa tidak memanggilku kalau sudah selesai cari kayu bakar, sih?!"

"Itu kaunya saja yang tiba-tiba hilang, bego!" Heiji dengan ikhlas menghadiahi geplakan hangat buat temannya yang barusan ditemukan. Shinichi meringis.

"Kau sendirian?" Masumi Sera–satu-satunya gadis yang tergabung dalam pencarian malam itu–menyahut. "Hebat sekali. Padahal kakakku bilang hutan ini ada penunggunya."

Shinichi menggeleng. "Aku nggak sendirian, kok," ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku bersama Matsuda–huh?"

Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain rerimbunan pohon berhias gelap. Kaito yang kepo ikut menyorot senter, dan memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Nggak ada apa-apa ..." Heiji berceletuk.

Shinichi mengerjap. "Tadi Matsuda-san ada di sana ..."

"Nggak ada orang, Kudo," Heiji beranjak. "Udah, ah, ayo balik! Yang cewek pada nungguin di lapangan, apalagi Ran–dia yang paling panik kayaknya."

Shinichi terpaksa mengangguk. Kakinya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang berjalan menuju lapangan tempat tenda didirikan, ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu–dan barangkali ada makanan, Shinichi lapar sekarang.

Ada satu waktu, di ana Shinichi iseng menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, ia melihatnya. Sosok Matsuda Jinpei yang melambai ke arahnya, sebelum pelan-pelan sosoknya hilang ditelan gelap. Saat itu juga, Shinichi menyadarinya. Perkataan Matsuda yang membuatnya merasa aneh, juga cengkraman tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Sial, ia baru sadar.

**-end-**

**Pertama-tama saya ucapkan pada Kak Dwi alias AoiSaki29 (on Wattpad) yang udah nungguin ini (astogeh udah dari kapan hari ini request-), untuk segala kegajean dan ke-OOC-an Matsuda, saya ijin kubur diri :"v /auto dijagal**

**Btw kalo ngeliat ffn, ini pertama kalinya dalam tahun 2020 diriku ngepost, ya? :"v (terakhir revisian 1541 dari fandom sebelah, berarti tahun 2020 saia buka di fandom DCMK asique /apa sih Vir)**

**(honestly, saya udah ga tau mau ngomong apaan lagi. Intinya request ini udah kelar, dan saya bisa rebahan dengan damai sekarang /gagitu-)**

**Sekian, dan mari kita bertemu lagi lain waktu, meski bukan di fandom sini (cek fandom BSD gih, saya mendem di sana soalnya :"u)**

**-Vira D Ace, yg kewarasannya dah lama terkikis-**


End file.
